poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Tornado
Welcome Hi, welcome to Poptropica Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mythology Island page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adminship I would be fine with you becoming an admin but only after you get more edits than Greennave. He has 288 edits. If you can get 289 or more, I would be happy to agree with you getting adminship rights! --Will k On second thoughts... Just go for it. Adopt the wiki. Although, I would appreciate it if I were made at least an admin. If you make me admin, I'll help you clean up the fanon. --Will k Ok With Me What good is an unactive admin? Since you are always active, I'm alright with you adopting this wiki, because for the next few months, I won't be as active as before. Lilfti332 16:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) On The Other Hand... Scratch what I said about an unactive admin. I was wondering if you'd also make me an admin, even if I am going to be unactive for sometime. I heard your plans on improving the wiki, but Poptropica 2 is what raising this wiki's popularity. Lilfti332 23:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) When you adopt the wiki, Don't give me rights... Will k Adopting Hi. I have gone ahead and given both you admin powers on the wiki. Due to your recent inactivity it did not seem appropriate to grant you bureaucrat rights as well. I have also given rights to User:Lilfti332 as he has remained active on the wiki. If you are unhappy with this decision, and start to contribute more, please let me know. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 03:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Steamworks I need some help im playing steam works right now and its asking me for a RUBBER MALLET i search and i was supposed to get it at sully's place and theres nothing else i can do please help me !!!!! badges Hi. We'd be happy to enable the badges. Could you do me a favor and send your request to ? That way we have a record in the system. Thanks. -- Wendy (talk) 16:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) New Policies The issue you are concerned will be addressed in a new policy. It will come out some time before Thanksgiving. --Lilfti332PF 04:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Administrator can i become a administrator 18:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) hey man another poptropica it's called poptropica 2 Adminship As you may notice on the main page, you and I are the only administrators left on this wiki. The others had their rights taken away because of their inactive status. Unfortunately, if you don't become more active by summer solstice (21 June 2011), your rights will be taken away. --Lilfti332 (Talk) 02:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) hello! My name is BubblesxBoomer4ever, and I wuz(is it ok if I use txt?)wondering are u rly an expert on poptropica? How many... How many edits would be good enough for me to gain administrator rights? Agent of Poptropica